Thats When You Come To Me
by Red-Elephant
Summary: The legend of Serenity has been heard through out the far reaching corners of the Cosmos. For Endymion, she is an enchantress seen only when the furthest corners of his mind are open to dreaming.
1. Part I

THAT'S WHEN YOU COME TO ME  
  
Author: Red_Elephant  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. Never have, never will.  
  
AN: I know that this isn't Breathe In Now but, from the advice of some, I have come to realize that the chapters I have posted need improvement. While I have most of it written I won't be posting new chapters until I've ironed out all the mistakes. Thank you to those who pointed this out because I honestly had no idea.  
  
This story is very short. It is based on the legend of Serenity and Endymion. It is my own spin on their legend, though all my inspiration came after seeing the new Peter Pan movie (I've always felt that Peter and Wendy are in love so I've been waiting for someone to make a movie because I hated the Disney version). This is the result. I like it. I hope you like it too.  
  
*****  
  
I open my eyes and dream of a snow fairy, of an enchantress caught in a whirl of snowflakes. Silver fall of curls, eyes the colour of the sky just before the claws of night steal the sky from the sun, small face tilted to the Cosmos as she dances. Disappearing only to return in a burst of laughter through pale rose tinted lips. The sky turns dark with night yet the Cosmos is so bright, larger than life itself as it twinkles overhead. Everything is calm, everything is clear. There is no Moon tonight.  
  
She wears the expression of a dreamer or a child lost in a world of romantic adventure and mystery. White cotton clings to her legs, wet from the snow yet still moving with the grace of silk in a soft breeze. She pauses in her dance, slender hands suspended, stretching towards the heavens as though the Cosmos is twined delicately through her fingers. A weight she carries with the care of a mother for her child.  
  
Mist hovers with each even breath she takes, little puffs that take form for mere seconds before dissipating into the ice land she so embraces. Wind suddenly roars and she is lost in a swirl of snowflakes, a nymph, a sorceress able to disappear by sheer will yet it is the world on which she stands that so wishes to make a lasting union. Night eyes appear through white and I know that she is untamable, unconquerable. It is Destiny's spider threads that brought her to us and it is those same threads that hold her in a cocoon of warmth. She is not Queen nor is she a Divine Spirit yet she has captured my devotion, a love welling within me that transcends all reason.  
  
I dream that she stands on a mountaintop so high she is virtually flying. Yet she is not so lost in fantasy that she does not realize the impossibility of the act. Reality and gravity conquer to keep her small feet to Earth's surface.  
  
She still holds her hands to the Cosmos yet her lips now move and though I cannot hear the words I know they are that of prayer. I hold my breath waiting, perhaps, for a miracle yet as blue appears from the flutter of opened lashes I know that there could be nothing better. I am perplexed by the seriousness of her expression, worry coming deep within me like a lightening strike that she should have such serious thoughts. Perhaps she is hurt or has suffered loss but it is not for me to say for I will surely never know.  
  
The moon is beginning to rise over the distant peaks, the tiny sliver of a new Lunar Cycle's light dimming that of the Cosmos, taking its turn to rain glittery magic over the Earth in particles too fine to see. Yet she smiles so beautifully, as though lost lovers have been reunited. Soft laughter escapes rose tinted lips; silver fall of curls moving like water, night eyes open for the Cosmos to see her joy. And she dances.  
  
I close my eyes...And I am no longer dreaming. 


	2. Part II

THAT'S WHEN YOU COME TO ME  
  
PART II  
  
Author: Red_Elephant  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. Never have, never will.  
  
AN: Well, here is Part II. I originally had no intention of continuing beyond Part One but the first part was so short...I don't think I'll be writing more but don't hold me to that. If inspiration strikes I may take it further. The reviews I have received have been surprising but very nice. Thank you.  
  
*****  
  
I open my eyes and dream of a Lord; a Warrior born into a world ravaged by the spoils of lust and greed. Straight fall of ebony into orbs tinted with day's first hint of blue and nights last shade of black. Narrow olive skinned face tilted to one side as he runs strong fingers through a wall of glittering water that stains red with the life blood of the fallen man mere feet away. Disappearing in a distorted mirror of motion only to re-emerge intact and clean, beads of moisture dripping from each bending plain of his enormous hands. The emotional scars remain.  
  
The sky turns light with day, a land so bright and vast in tones and colours. Touched by an artist whose talent can not be rated by physical scale. Nothing is calm yet everything is clear. There are no clouds today.   
  
He wears the expression of detachment, of a young man lost in realism and broaching adulthood, burdened by the overwhelming responsibilities and guilt placed on wide shoulders that droop in private moments of reflection when suppressed emotions become a weight too heavy to bear.   
  
He crouches, fingers weaving into the rich emerald blades of grass as though stroking the brittle yet soft strands of an old man's beard. Fingers pull with the careless disregard of a human who long ago lost their respect for the land on which they stand; the blades break and are soon shredded, left to drift carelessly in the half-hearted breeze.   
  
I dream that he sits astride a Beast of copper, riding as though urged by a Greater Force, as though speed is all that is needed before take off and then he would soar into the vast Cosmos far above. It is a long moment when he is lost, reality morphing into something infinitely more magical. A child re-emerging from the deep recesses of a complicated mind, teetering on a knife's edge. Yet he is a swordsman and so handles this balance like a true master of the art; too talented to leave a mortal wound in his own mind, too skilled to falter in a battle he has been programmed to lose yet wishes unconsciously to win.  
  
Strong legs cling to copper sides, urging the Beast to speeds surpassing imagination. Clouds begin to form, dark and carrying the weight of Heaven's tears. The wind is blown faster, stronger, swirling, racing as it captures and overtakes Beast and Man leaving copper and ebony to dance and tangle.   
  
Lightning streaks across darkened sky, lighting a fire across his olive face, orbs catching each flash and kidnapping the flame. Thunder booms in laughter. The Beast shies yet strong fingers turn gentle and soothing, lips urging not to end this experience so soon in a tone and language I can not hear and could not understand if I had. I hold my breath waiting, perhaps, for the foretold doom to takes its strangle hold yet as lips spread in the tiniest hint of happiness I know that he has fought and won the battle. I feel the tears prickle my orbs at the expression of pure unadulterated joy, singing in time with a soul bouncing with the giddiness of an over excited child.  
  
The sky opens, pouring forth tears of joy as the Earth's Son discovers the hidden happiness in a heart long thought to be dead. Silver armor is flung to the muddied soil of Earth; black velvet saturated, royal crest vanishing in fat water droplets touched with the magic of Heaven's exultant fingers. For a moment he is neither Man nor Heir. Fate allows a cheeky smile as its spider strings conspire to weave a new path. Destiny cheers. My heart reaches out to this man, suddenly full with the golden glittery splendor of new love. The clouds break and scatter, the sun's warming rays taking their turn to rain sparkling light over the Earth in particles too bright to see.  
  
Yet he is unaware, caught in the moment of unaccustomed peace, as though the hidden child within has been released from the sharp talons of Apollyon. Ebony plastered to olive skin, orbs caught between the claws of night and the soft silk of day close for the briefest second then open to reveal a new shade of brilliant blue reflecting a fire captured but never tamed. And he rides.  
  
I close my eyes...And I am no longer dreaming. 


End file.
